Aucune Mort n'est Eternelle
by SamThom
Summary: Stefan vient de tuer Klaus, tout devrait donc aller mieux, malheureusement c'est plutôt le contraire... Klefan


J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour écrire cette histoire qui n'en est même pas vraiment une, plutôt une sorte d'auto-thérapie pour me consoler de la « mort » de Klaus (premier épisode de TVD qui me fait pleurer comme une madeleine…). Entre le manque de temps et le PC hors-service j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à continuer toutes les histoires que j'ai commencées (mauvaise habitude de vouloir faire 36 choses en même temps). Au moins maintenant je peux presque enfin finir le reste de mes fictions.  
Bref, comme je le disais c'est juste une petite histoire de rien du tout, merci à ma BFF et à Jules pour leurs critiques que j'espère constructives et désolée pour toutes les fautes et invraisemblances.

Mercide prendre le temps de me lire.

* * *

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tue quelqu'un, loin de là, il a perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Ce n'est ni la plus horrible ni la plus violente ni même la plus tragique des morts qu'il a pu c'est sans doute la mort la plus troublante à laquelle il a jamais été confrontée. Il ne saurait même pas dire exactement pourquoi, il lui faudra encore des mois et des mois avant qu'il ne trouve une réponse à cette question. Ce dont il est sûr, c'est que cette mort a irrémédiablement changé quelque chose en lui. Il est donc à peine surpris quand Klaus revient le hanter moins de vingt-quatre heures après sa disparition.

La première fois que Stefan le voit, c'est juste avant l'appel de Damon. La nuit a été longue, très longue et il a conduit presque toute la journée pour rentrer à Mystic Falls.

Il a à peine refermé la porte d'entrée qu'un mouvement accroche son regard. La pièce est sombre, seules quelques flammes apportent un peu de lumière et de chaleur.

Stefan s'arrête brusquement, la bouche ouverte, tandis qu'une vague glacée le traverse. Il croit d'abord que ses yeux lui jouent des tours, parce qu'évidemment _il ne peut pas être là_. Et pourtant, il a beau cligner des yeux et même se pincer, il ne disparaît pas.

Assis dans un fauteuil, juste en face du feu qui se meurt dans la cheminée, quelqu'un, un verre à la main, lui tourne le dos.

Quelqu'un qu'il croit reconnaître.

Après quelques secondes, Stefan sort de sa stupeur et s'avance lentement vers ce qu'il reste du feu, avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui s'est invité chez lui. Klaus, tranquillement en train de boire un verre, le suit des yeux, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres mais Stefan croit presque les entendre « Bienvenue à la maison, Stefan».

S'efforçant de cacher sa surprise, Stefan le regarde, immobile. Malgré la pénombre, il distingue pourtant un voile de tristesse au fond des yeux bleus où se reflètent les dernières flammes. Il le dévisage intensément, troublé, il s'efforce de réfléchir à la situation. Plusieurs explications lui viennent à l'esprit mais aucune ne parait acceptable.

Klaus se lève et s'approche de lui, et Stefan, comme paralysé, le regarde se pencher et croit entendre murmurer sa voix pleine de regret tout contre son oreille « Je pensais que nous étions amis ». Il sent son souffle contre sa peau, ou peut-être l'imagine-t-il, tout comme la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Un frisson où se mêlent la peur, le chagrin, la culpabilité et le désir que cela soit vrai lui parcourt la colonne vertébrale.

Klaus ne bouge pas mais Stefan est incapable de tourner la tête et de plonger son regard dans ces yeux bleus qui ont l'air tellement vivants. Son coeur cogne si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entend pas tout de suite son téléphone sonner. Son frère est à l'hôpital, Elena a besoin d'eux.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il est seul quand il raccroche. Même en sachant que c'est impossible, il a vraiment cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il était réellement là, que ces dernières vingt-quatre heures n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar dont il s'était enfin réveillé et la douleur à l'intérieur de lui, qui s'était brièvement calmée à cette idée, revient le frapper avec encore plus de force qu'avant.

))((

La seconde fois qu'il le voit, il est tout autant surpris, voire plus. Il ne s'est même pas remis de la fois précédente. Cette nouvelle apparition provoque plein de nouvelles questions, mais Stefan aura bien le temps d'y penser plus tard, quand le moment sera plus approprié.

Pas maintenant alors qu'il se tient dans cette pièce froide où l'odeur du désinfectant n'efface pas celle de tous ceux qui se sont trouvés là un jour. La lumière des néons éclaire à peine d'une lueur bleuté le corps allongé sur la table métallique.

Il appuie sur ses yeux avec ses poings pour faire disparaître sa présence, pour faire disparaître le corps, pour faire disparaître la réalité. Malgré les circonstances, ou peut- être justement à cause d'elles, le voir maintenant lui parait au-dessus de ses forces. Mais Klaus est toujours là quand il baisse les mains. Une ombre de douleur comme il lui en a rarement vu de son vivant traverse son visage . Il sent quelque chose remuer au fond de lui, quelque chose qui le bouleverse presque autant que la main glacée qu'il tient à présent dans la sienne. Ses larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues et il préfère détourner la tête et reposer la main inerte sur la table.

Après avoir éliminé Klaus, voir Elena morte, sur cette table à la morgue, est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

Quand elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, il en est tout d'abord soulagé. Puis Damon, parti discuter avec le médecin, fait son entrée, et son regard rempli d'horreur sur Elena, à présent assise, lui fait réaliser ce qui se passe.

Incrédules, ils contemplent la jeune fille quelques secondes puis échangent un regard. Sans se concerter, ils lui prennent chacun une main pour la rassurer, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin tandis que la confusion sur son visage laisse place à un sourire hésitant.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de quitter la salle que Stefan constate que Klaus a finalement disparu.

C'est juste quelques heures après qu'il fera, pour la première fois, le rêve qui le hantera toutes ses nuits .

)))(((

C'est vers la cinquième ou sixième fois qu'il apparaît - et qui coïncide avec le moment où Elena accepte ce qu'elle est devenue - que Stefan se dit qu'il a réellement perdu la raison.

Ce jour-là, il a d'autres préoccupations en tête, et savoir s'il perd la tête ou s'il est hanté par une de ses victimes ne vient pas tout en haut de la liste. Il ignore donc la présence de Klaus face à lui - comme il a ignoré ses précédentes apparitions toujours furtives et silencieuses- et reporte son attention sur Elena et Damon.

La jeune fille marche de long en large devant la cheminée tandis que Damon hésite entre la suivre des yeux ou adresser des regards de reproches à son frère. Il n'a pas cessé de lui faire ressentir à quel point il lui en veut depuis le jour où ils sont revenus de l'hôpital.

Damon affiche en permanence un air de colère triste. Stefan aussi est triste bien sûr, mais dans une moindre mesure, rien ne peut changer ce qu'Elena est devenue. En fait, il comprend très bien Damon, peut-être mieux qu'il ne se comprend lui-même. Il lui en veut de ne pas prendre la situation de la même façon que lui, de ne pas partager ses craintes, ses doutes, et par-dessus tout il s'en veut à lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu sauver Elena à temps. Il craint qu'elle ne devienne une seconde Katherine, qu'elle perde toutes les qualités humaines qui la différencient de son double, et surtout il craint de l'avoir définitivement perdue.

Peut-être est-il plus facile pour Stefan de réfléchir aux sentiments de son frère plutôt qu'aux siens.

Klaus est immobile et Stefan en est soulagé. Ignorer sa présence près de lui ou sa voix (même si elle n'est que dans sa tête) serait plus difficile que d'éviter son regard.

De toute façon Stefan a lu dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il n'a besoin ni d'un fantôme -ou apparition ou quoi que puisse être Klaus- ni de la colère de son frère pour lui rappeler sa culpabilité et ses responsabilités. Il a préféré quitter la ville plutôt que de rester veiller sur elle alors que le danger n'était pas écarté, et c'est en essayant de le rejoindre qu'elle a eu l'accident de voiture qui lui a coûté la vie.

Il n'y a pourtant qu'Elena pour ne pas lui reprocher la situation. Elle s'adapte peu à peu à son nouvel état. Elle a bu du sang -en sachet- sans faire d'histoire, leur pose plein de questions dont elle connait déjà les réponses généralement et s'arrête de temps en temps devant le miroir pour contempler son visage et ses dents. Elle semble presque à l'aise et parait encore plus belle et rayonnante qu'avant dans sa robe d'été.

Klaus se lève, et ignorer sa présence devient soudain plus difficile lorsqu'il s'assoit à côté de lui. Il se penche doucement vers lui comme s'ils partageaient une conversation qui ne mérite pas d'être entendue des autres. Stefan sent son corps appuyé contre le sien et se demande encore une fois qui est à l'origine de l'apparition près de lui.

Est-ce son esprit rongé par la culpabilité qui l'a créé pour lui rappeler qu'il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin ? Ou est-ce Klaus qui vient le hanter, le tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il le ramène à la vie ? Aucune des deux possibilités ne lui parait plausible.

Il voulait le tuer, l'éliminer depuis qu'il est revenu à Mystic Falls, depuis qu'il se souvient de lui. Parce qu'il représentait un danger pour Elena. Parce qu'il représentait un danger pour lui. Klaus attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Il ne peut pas s'être fabriqué une hallucination de Klaus puisqu'il a enfin obtenu la paix qu'il voulait.

Et croire qu'il s'agit vraiment du fantôme de Klaus lui paraît tout aussi aberrant. Si Klaus le hantait réellement, il ne resterait pas silencieux, au contraire, il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler tous les moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, leur amitié passée, ses trahisons et il voudrait certainement se venger de ce qu'il lui a fait.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il n'a pas bougé, si près de lui qu'il peut distinguer toutes les nuances de bleu dans ses yeux. Il a l'air tellement réel que s'il n'était pas le seul à le voir, il croirait qu'il est vraiment là. Il semble attendre mais Stefan ne voit pas quoi. Il n'y a aucune voix dans sa tête pour le mettre sur la piste. Plus il attend et plus les yeux de Klaus paraissent tristes. Stefan ferme les yeux et s'éloigne légèrement de lui. Il n'y a peut-être rien à chercher du côté de sa culpabilité, peut-être a-t-il simplement perdu la raison, juste comme ça. Klaus était peut-être juste le catalyseur qui a fait ressortir une folie qui était déjà présente chez lui.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il croise le regard furieux de Damon, Elena aussi le regarde curieusement. Absorbé par Klaus il a oublié leur présence, il n'a rien écouté. Il a sans doute déjà commencé à perdre pied avec la réalité.

))((

La dixième fois, il est allongé dans l'herbe tendre et fraîche, les yeux ouverts sur un beau ciel bleu où des nuages blancs dessinent des silhouettes fantomatiques. Le vent commence à se lever et il aperçoit même quelques feuilles traverser son champs de vision, l'automne n'est plus très loin. Le soleil apparait par intermittence et l'oblige à plisser les yeux.

Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche s'estompe déjà, la blessure sur sa lèvre a pratiquement disparu. Ses autres blessures ne tarderont pas à cicatriser à leur tour. Damon doit être en aussi mauvais état que lui, ils n'ont pas ménagé leurs coups ni l'un ni l'autre.

La bagarre était inévitable. La rancœur de Damon n'a pas cessé de grandir au fil des jours et le départ d'Elena n'a rien arrangé. Le fait que Stefan l'ait, indirectement, encouragée à partir a définitivement eu raison du contrôle de Damon. Pourtant Stefan ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle quitterait la ville, il l'a juste rassurée en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir entre lui et son frère, qu'elle ferait mieux de profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Apparemment elle l'a pris au pied de la lettre. Damon a beaucoup de mal à accepter son départ, mais Stefan n'est pas inquiet, Caroline est partie avec elle.

Damon s'est donc défoulé de sa rage sur lui à la première occasion. Il a d'abord envisagé de se laisser faire car une petite part de lui pense qu'il le mérite, mais il faut croire que lui aussi avait besoin de se défouler de ses angoisses et de ses frustrations. Il s'est battu aussi férocement que son frère.

Une ombre le recouvre tout d'un coup. Il croit d'abord que Damon est revenu, peut-être pour s'excuser, puis sa vision s'ajuste et il reconnaît le visage de Klaus qui le domine de toute sa hauteur. Il ferme les yeux brièvement. Il pensait aller mieux, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours et des jours Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il est bel et bien fou. Sinon comment expliquer que l'apparition de celui qui le hante s'agenouille à côté de lui, le regarde comme s'il était inquiet pour lui, essuie de son pouce le sang sur ses lèvres. Et surtout comment expliquer qu'il trouve ce geste si réconfortant qu'il aimerait plus que tout qu'il soit réel.

Le temps de cligner des yeux et Klaus a disparu. L'herbe ne lui paraît plus si confortable à présent, et les nuages semblent menaçants au-dessus de lui. Il s'empresse de se relever pour rentrer chez lui.

)))(((

La dernière fois qu'il apparaît, Stefan est soulagé de le revoir. Il a remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il attendait sa présence silencieuse de plus en plus impatiemment. Il n'avait pas mesuré l'étendue de sa solitude jusque là, il se sent étrangement moins seul quand Klaus est avec lui. Malheureusement chacune de ses apparitions s'espace davantage au fil du temps et Stefan envisage avec appréhension le moment où il n'apparaîtra plus. À moins que sa folie ne trouve un autre moyen pour l'aider à supporter sa vie.

Il n'a pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit-là, ce qui lui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment ces dernières semaines. Il a passé des heures à écrire dans son journal, des jours et des jours à rattraper. Pas un son n'est venu perturber sa concentration. Damon ne vit pratiquement plus là depuis qu'Elena est revenue de son petit voyage et qu'elle l'a finalement choisi lui. Il écrit des dizaines de pages sur les événements anodins ou importants qui ont traversé sa vie. Sur ce qu'il ressent face au choix d'Elena, sur sa déception qui n'était finalement pas aussi forte qu'il aurait cru. Il écrit aussi sur Klaus puisqu'il domine aussi bien ses pensées que ses rêves la nuit. Il écrit jusqu'à en avoir mal à la main et les yeux qui le brûlent.

Quand il repose son stylo, il constate qu'une aube grise et froide se glisse dans le ciel. Il s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre pour admirer la neige qui tombe. Il est rare de voir des flocons à Mystic Falls et encore plus rare à cette période de l'année alors que le printemps n'est plus qu'à quelques jours.

Il sent sa présence avant même de le voir, puis il aperçoit son reflet sur la vitre. Il n'a pas les yeux fixés sur la neige mais sur lui. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable et d'infiniment agréable prend naissance au creux de sa poitrine. Quelque chose sur laquelle il ne veut pas s'appesantir. Pour l'instant tout ce qui importe c'est qu'il se sent fatigué et qu'il va pouvoir dormir, parce que Klaus est à ses côtés.

Il tire sur les rideaux sans les refermer complètement et se glisse sous les draps en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvre après quelques secondes, Klaus est allongé en face de lui, comme il l'espérait. Sa tête est appuyée sur sa main et son autre bras est étendu devant lui, entre leurs deux corps. Son visage est dans l'ombre mais la lumière blafarde venant de la fenêtre lui permet presque de deviner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il tend le bras, sa main effleure celle de Klaus. C'est la première fois qu'il le touche depuis qu'il lui est apparu. Sa peau est tiède et douce, comme s'il était vivant. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent et Stefan soupire tranquillement. Tout est silencieux, paisible, il peut enfin s'endormir.

))(((

_Dès qu'il plonge les doigts dans sa poitrine, au moment où il sent son cœur battre contre sa main, il sait qu'il est en train de commettre une erreur. Et pourtant il est incapable de s'arrêter, c'est trop tard. _

_Parce que Damon et Tyler s'attendent à ce qu'il aille jusqu'au bout._

_Parce que personne ne comprendrait, pas même lui._

_Parce que toutes leurs actions, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, tout ce qu'ils se sont dit, les menaces proférées l'un contre l'autre, les ont conduits à cet instant précis. Peut-être même était-ce écrit depuis leur toute première rencontre._

_La vie de Klaus repose entre ses mains, et ses doigts s'enfoncent impitoyablement dans l'organe chaud et vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la magie faire son effet. Le regard à la fois incrédule et immensément triste fixé sur lui le blesse douloureusement, son cœur lui fait mal comme si le sien aussi était enserré par des doigts glacés. Le temps semble se ralentir. Des larmes amères où se mêlent le regret et la peine lui montent aux yeux tandis qu'il sent les battements ralentir progressivement. _

_Et tout comme sa main est incapable de lâcher son cœur, son regard est incapable de se détacher de celui de Klaus alors que les battements s'arrêtent finalement. Son corps s'effondre sur le sol et le temps s'arrête._

_Il se sent baigner dans un étrange sentiment d'irréalité. Le sang est trop rouge. Klaus a l'air trop mort. _

_Il entend son frère et Tyler s'activer autour de lui, il voit le corps horriblement gris et immobile à ses pieds, il sent un vide glacial s'étendre lentement à l'intérieur de lui, mais rien ne lui semble réel._

_Il contemple le corps quelques secondes, incapable de croire qu'il l'a fait. Sa main, encore couverte du sang de Klaus, lui semble lourde et froide, il remue les doigts doucement pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas morte elle aussi. _

_Pendant un instant, c'est exactement ainsi qu'il se sent, aussi mort que Klaus, puis Damon revient et cette impression étrange s'évanouit. Le temps recommence sa course. Il entend son frère lui parler et sait ce qu'il doit faire. _

_Il se penche et ses mains tremblantes se saisissent délicatement du corps de Klaus. Il refroidit déjà et lui semble bizarrement fragile, comme si la vie qui l'a quitté l'avait rendu plus léger. Il le soulève contre lui en serrant les dents, ses émotions enfermées au fond de lui et se dirige vers la salle où sont entreposés les cercueils des Originaux. Il l'allonge doucement dans la soie blanche, ses yeux s'attardent une dernière fois sur le visage figé, puis il referme silencieusement le couvercle du cercueil._

_Damon l'aide à le porter jusqu'à une voiture qu'il vient de se procurer. Il tente de faire la conversation, il essaie de faire partager sa joie à Stefan -après tout l'ennemi est vaincu-. Il lui parle de ce qu'ils devraient faire du corps. Stefan hoche la tête mais ne dit rien._

_Dehors, le crépuscule enveloppe la ville d'une lumière dorée surnaturelle. Il n'y a pas un son sur le parking, même les oiseaux se sont tus. Stefan sourit à son frère mais frissonne comme s'il avait froid. Quand Damon se propose pour rester veiller sur Elena, il ne proteste pas. Il se glisse derrière le volant et quitte la ville sans se retourner._

_Se retrouver seul est une bénédiction. Il a besoin de silence, de solitude. Il est incapable de continuer à faire semblant que tout va bien. Pas quand il se sent si oppressé. Si nauséeux. Si mal. À croire que tuer Klaus a démoli quelque chose en lui. _

_Il est finalement obligé de s'arrêter au bord de la route. Plié en deux, la main sur un tronc d'arbre pour soutenir son corps tremblant, avec la lune pour témoin, il essaie de reprendre son souffle, de refluer la douleur. La sueur coule sur son front malgré l'air frais. _

_Quand il se sent un peu mieux, il se retourne, les jambes encore flageolantes. Il aperçoit le cercueil à travers la vitre arrière de la voiture. Il s'essuie le visage avec sa manche, s'approche du véhicule et laisse tomber son front contre le verre froid. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être dans cet état, il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il le sait. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'autorise à verser les larmes brûlantes qu'il a retenues jusque là. Il ignore pourquoi il pleure. La tension ? La tristesse ? Le soulagement ? Le regret ? Peut-être un peu tout ça. _

_Quand sa vision finit par s'éclaircir, la gorge encore douloureuse, il a comme une révélation. Il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire. Il retourne derrière le volant et s'enfonce sur la route obscure. Il ralentit quand il aperçoit le panneau signalant la proximité du lac au fond duquel ils ont planifié de jeter le cercueil. Il distingue le reflet de la lune sur sa surface lisse. _

_Il ne s'arrête pas, il continue. Un peu au hasard, vers un endroit qu'il sera seul à connaître. Pour que le cercueil ne tombe jamais entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il referme lentement la porte du garde-meuble, il se sent bien, vraiment bien, étrangement rassuré d'être le seul gardien de ce qui y est renfermé._

Toujours le même rêve. Le même souvenir. La même angoisse.

Pourtant Stefan se réveille les idées claires, il a enfin bien dormi après des semaines d'insomnies. Il écarte les draps, se lève, ouvre les rideaux. Aucune hésitation dans ses gestes.

Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminent la chambre, il s'approche de la vitre et les laisse réchauffer sa peau quelques secondes en s'étirant. Puis il se glisse sous la douche, se lave rapidement, se sèche encore plus vite. Il enfile un jean, un tee-shirt noir et saisit son sac. L'air est doux et rempli de cette odeur inimitable, promesse de l'été à venir. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, la musique en sourdine, il roule à vive allure jusqu'au quartier résidentiel où habite Elena. Elle est dans la cuisine, à peine réveillée, elle attend que le café soit prêt. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il la prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et lui murmure de prendre soin de Damon, sûrement encore allongé dans le lit à l'étage au-dessus.

En sifflant, il rejoint sa voiture. La route s'ouvre devant lui, déserte et accueillante. Avec le ciel d'un bleu lumineux pour seul horizon, il fonce vers le sud, accompagné par le soleil. À la radio passe une chanson où il est question d'un homme qui a trahi son roi. Il se souvient avoir appelé Klaus ainsi, il y a très très longtemps. Il se demande si Klaus a oublié. Il se demande à quel point les choses seraient différentes s'il n'avait pas autant lutté contre lui-même.

L'après-midi est presque terminé quand il atteint sa destination. La main fermement serrée sur le métal qui s'enfonce presque douloureusement dans sa paume, il traverse le parking qui semble onduler sous la chaleur. Il prend une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il tourne la clé dans la serrure du cadenas. Son coeur bat si fort qu'on doit l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Malgré l'appréhension qui le traverse, une joie pure brille au fond de ses yeux. C'est comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie sans le savoir. Il refoule son impatience et soulève le couvercle du cercueil avec précaution. Le corps est tel qu'il l'a vu pour la dernière fois. Avec détermination il referme les doigts sur le flacon de sang dans sa poche, qu'il s'est procuré la veille, il le débouche et le glisse entre les lèvres grises et froides. La peau s'éclaircit doucement, reprend sa couleur d'origine. Son buste se soulève légèrement, l'air recommence à gonfler ses poumons. Sa bouche rosit, rougit. Ses cheveux sont à nouveau dorés et ont retrouvé leur texture. Ses paupières frémissent et s'ouvrent brusquement. Il se redresse. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtent d'abord sur lui puis font le tour de la pièce, s'attardent sur le cadenas par terre, glissent sur le cercueil et reviennent se braquer sur lui. Il se lève et saute souplement à côté de lui sans le quitter du regard. Face à face, ils se regardent en silence. Stefan retient son souffle et soulève le bras lentement, avec hésitation. Il pose ses doigts à l'emplacement du coeur, là où il a déchiré sa chemise des mois auparavant. La peau est chaude, les battements de son coeur pulsent sous le bout de ses doigts.

L'espace d'une seconde il se demande avec angoisse si Klaus n'est pas encore une fois le fruit de son imagination, mais l'angoisse se dissipe. Même si Klaus n'existe que dans sa tête, il est prêt à vivre ainsi du moment qu'il ne disparaît plus. Puis Klaus parle et sa voix, bien que basse, est plus que réelle.

—Je croyais que tu rêvais de me voir mort.

Ce n'est ni une question ni une accusation, juste une constatation, mais Stefan répond tout de même.

—C'était vrai. Mais je ne fais plus ce rêve désormais.

Il y a comme l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Klaus mais il ne dit rien, ne fait rien, semble attendre. Comme l'autre Klaus. Et Stefan n'est plus très sûr.

—C'est toi qui… que… ces derniers mois…

Stefan ne sait même pas comment poser la question. Klaus lui sourit plus franchement cette fois.

—Et qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ?

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Stefan en oublie presque de respirer. Lui qui en était venu à accepter d'avoir perdu l'esprit découvre soudain qu'il était réellement hanté.

—Mais comment…? Pourquoi ?

—Comment ? Eh bien disons qu'au cours de tous ces siècles, il y a deux ou trois choses que j'ai pu apprendre grâce aux sorcières que j'ai connues. Quant au pourquoi ? Ça me semble évident. L'esprit se matérialise là où il a le plus envie d'être. Malheureusement, se matérialiser demande beaucoup d'énergie et j'ai puisé jusqu'à mes dernières réserves rapidement.

—Tu avais envie d'être avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Klaus lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

—Pourquoi es-tu venu me réveiller, Stefan ?

Stefan se sent rougir légèrement puis il s'aperçoit que ses doigts sont toujours posés sur Klaus mais avant qu'il ne puisse enlever sa main, Klaus se saisit de son poignet. Sa voix est un peu hésitante quand il se décide à répondre enfin.

—J'avais envie de te revoir.

Gêné par son aveu, il n'ose même plus croiser son regard mais la voix douce de Klaus le pousse à relever les yeux.

—J'attends que tu me dises ces mots depuis que je suis revenu à Mystic Falls. Tu en as mis du temps. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir me sortir de ce cercueil, Stefan, tu l'as fait volontairement. Maintenant que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici tu ne peux plus reculer.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Stefan croit comprendre ce que Klaus veut dire, mais s'il se trompait ?

—C'est quand même moi qui t'ai mis dans ce cercueil. Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de… te venger ?

Klaus serre son poignet avec un peu plus de force.

—Tu ne m'as pas vraiment tué et tu es même revenu pour me ramener à la vie. Puisqu'il a fallu en arriver là pour qu'enfin tu aies envie d'être avec moi alors ça en valait la peine.

Le cerveau de Stefan est en ébullition. Klaus a changé, tout comme lui. Ils ont envie d'être l'un avec l'autre mais l'entendent-ils de la même manière ? Klaus se contente de le tenir et rien dans son comportement n'indique qu'il attende autre chose de lui. Mais Stefan veut plus qu'être simplement en sa compagnie. S'il tente quelque chose qu'il est le seul à vouloir que se passera-t-il ? Et si Klaus désire la même chose que lui, n'est-ce pas risqué après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ?

Peu importe après tout, Klaus a raison, il n'est plus temps de reculer. Peut-être que Klaus va encore une fois ruiner sa vie. Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Peut-être même qu'il a envie que cela arrive.

Sans plus se poser de question, de sa main libre il attrape Klaus par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui et colle sa bouche sur la sienne. Comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, Klaus lui lâche le bras et le saisit par la nuque. Ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les siennes, entre les siennes, leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Stefan ne peut retenir un gémissement quand leurs langues se rencontrent enfin. Aucun de ses souvenirs, de ses rêves à moitié oubliés, de ses désirs inavoués ne l'avait préparé à cette sensation intense.

Klaus lui glisse une main sous les fesses et sans savoir comment Stefan se retrouve allongé sur le sol sous le corps de Klaus.

—Désolé pour l'inconfort mais je ne peux plus attendre une minute de plus, lui murmure Klaus tout contre son oreille.

Le manque de confort est le dernier de ses soucis. La respiration chaude et rapide de Klaus sur sa peau le fait frissonner. Il a l'impression que Klaus est partout autour de lui, sa bouche dans son cou, ses dents dans sa chair, ses mains sous son tee-shirt, ses doigts sur sa peau, sa cuisse entre ses jambes. Il n'existe plus que Klaus et les sensations qu'il lui donne.

Les mains de Klaus descendent le long de ses hanches et déboutonnent son jean. Haletant, Stefan s'empresse de faire de même avec le pantalon de Klaus. Ses mains impatientes se glissent sous le tissu et ses doigts se referment sur le sexe dressé de Klaus. Un cri inarticulé s'échappe de la gorge de Klaus et c'est le son le plus excitant que Stefan a jamais entendu. Il accentue sa caresse et Klaus gémit contre son cou avant de prendre une brusque inspiration et de repousser fermement sa main.

—J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour que ça se termine déjà, lui souffle-t-il dans l'oreille.

Rapidement, il aide Stefan à retirer son jean puis remonte ses doigts sur sa cuisse et jusqu'à son sexe. La caresse est si légère qu'elle en est insupportable et Stefan doit se retenir de ne pas crier sa frustration. Klaus l'observe à présent, et Stefan imagine sans peine ce qu'il voit, lui en train de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier quand la caresse se fait plus forte, la sueur qui coule sur son front, ses yeux qui supplient pour avoir plus.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il désirait autant Klaus, tout ce temps à le combattre sans se rendre compte de la lutte intérieure qu'il menait contre ses propres désirs.

Klaus semble aimer ce qu'il voit car il sourit avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche. Le baiser les laisse tous les deux hors d'haleine. Klaus glisse sa main sous son corps tout en continuant ses caresses de l'autre. Stefan lui mord l'épaule quand il sent ses doigts se frayer progressivement un passage en lui. Ils lui procurent des sensations déconcertantes au début, puis une sorte de plaisir inconnu qui ne suffit bientôt plus. Stefan agrippe les hanches de Klaus et soulève son bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre.

Klaus lui murmure des excuses à l'oreille pour la douleur qu'il va lui causer et le manque de préparation mais Stefan l'entend à peine, il n'entend que les battements précipités de leurs cœurs et leurs respirations saccadées.

Klaus lui soulève une jambe et se positionne entre ses cuisses. Il le pénètre lentement, en douceur. La douleur est forte mais courte, la brûlure se dissipe tandis que son corps cicatrise quasi-instantanément. Et il ne reste plus que la sensation inhabituelle, mais pas désagréable, d'une présence brûlante à l'intérieur de lui.

Quand Klaus se retire pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en lui, une chaleur diffuse commence à se former au creux de son ventre. Les doigts agrippés à son dos, les hanches de Klaus enserrées entre ses jambes, il remonte les fesses pour que Klaus plonge plus loin. Les coups de reins se font plus puissants, sont plus rapides et les gémissements de Stefan sont bientôt remplacés par des « Klaus » et des « Nik ». Et c'est pratiquement un hurlement qui sort de sa bouche quand la vague de chaleur se transforme en vague de plaisir, comme une décharge électrique qui déferle dans tout son corps.

Il se cambre avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol. Klaus continue à donner quelques coups encore dans son corps tremblant avant de se figer dans un grognement avant de jouir en lui, la main dans ses cheveux, sa bouche chaude et humide contre sa mâchoire.

Essoufflés, ils restent dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Klaus se retire finalement. Sans se relever, Stefan se rhabille et hésite sur la conduire à tenir. Il vient de vivre le moment le plus intense de sa vie et il n'a pas envie de tout gâcher. Klaus semble s'en rendre compte car il revient se coller contre lui. Les bras de Stefan se referment aussitôt sur lui et Klaus lui sourit. Dans son regard, Stefan peut lire une sorte de chaleur, une lumière qui n'y était pas auparavant, et savoir qu'il en est à l'origine le rend heureux. Il le serre dans ses bras encore plus fort, ne voulant pas que ce moment entre eux s'arrête déjà. Klaus ne résiste pas, il les fait basculer et Stefan se retrouve allongé sur lui, les bras de Klaus enroulés étroitement autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et savoure le contact de son corps si réel et solide contre lui, de son souffle dans ses cheveux, il pourrait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin du monde. Klaus brise finalement le silence confortable qui s'est installé entre eux.

—Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Stefan relève la tête et le contemple, les yeux graves.

—On quitte Mystic Falls. Juste toi et moi.

Les mains de Klaus abandonnent son dos et se posent de chaque côté de son visage.

—Vraiment ?

Pendant un instant Klaus a l'air d'avoir peur d'y croire, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Stefan lui mente. Le cœur de Stefan se serre et il s'en veut de tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir jusque là. Il se dégage de l'étreinte de Klaus et se relève tranquillement. Il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se lever et l'attire vers lui. Puis il prend la clé de la voiture dans sa poche et la laisse tomber sur la paume de Klaus.

—On laisse tout derrière nous et on va où tu veux. Je te suivrai n'importe où, lui déclare-t-il avant de déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres qui finissent par esquisser un sourire plus assuré.

Sous la lumière dorée des derniers rayons du soleil, le bras de Klaus sur son épaule, Stefan se laisse entraîner vers la voiture. C'est sans regrets qu'il quitte Mystic Falls. Ils ont toute l'éternité devant eux pour rattraper le temps perdu, et revenir plus tard là où tout a commencé…


End file.
